blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Asta
|sign= Libra |height= 155 cm |weight= |blood= A |eyes= Green |hair= Ash Blond |family= Yuno (foster brother) Recca (foster sister) Nash (foster brother) Aruru (foster sister) Hollo (foster brother) |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 1 |anime= Episode 1 Jump Festa 2016 OVA |jva= Gakuto Kajiwara, Nao Fujita; Shun Horie, Natsumi Fujiwara (OVA) |eva= Dallas Reid }} }} is an orphan left under the care of a church in the village of Hage. He is the wielder of the five-leaf clover grimoire and a member of Clover Kingdom's Black Bull and Royal Knights squads. He is a 3rd Class Junior Magic Knight. Appearance Asta is a young man of short stature with a muscular build. He has green eyes and messy, ash blond hair with a single strand protruding upwards from the center of his head. He keeps his hair together with a black headband, which has the gold-colored Black Bull insignia and has a red-colored four-sided star with three stitches on the back of it. Asta's common outfit consists of a plain-white tunic with a V-shaped collar underneath a dark blue jacket whose sleeves extend only up to his elbows. He sports a pair of matching shorts which has a stitch marks on the left side. His pants also extends just below his knees. His shoes is made out of two different cloths, the parts covering his ankles, the soles the same color as his jacket and pants. The parts covering his toes are white, a vertical stitch mark going from the bridge to his toes. After receiving his grimoire, Asta wears a pouch strapped to a brown leather belt. Additionally, as a member of Black Bull, he wears his squad's signature robe, which is black and short with gold trimming and covers the upper half of his torso. It also has a hood and a gold-colored button located at the right-hand side to hold it together, while the left-hand side displays the squad's insignia. In his Black Asta form, his right arm is covered in black Anti Magic, a black wing sprouts from his right shoulder, a black horn sprouts from the right side of his head, his right canine teeth elongate, and his right eye turns red and the pupil becomes slit-like. Gallery Infant Asta.png|Asta as a baby Asta muscular build.png|Asta's muscle tone Asta swimsuit.png|Asta's swimsuit Asta transformation colored.png|Partial Black Asta form Asta - Quartet Knights.png|Asta in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Asta - Phantom Knights.png|Asta in Black Clover: Phantom Knights Asta - Jumputi.png|Asta in Jump Petite Heroes Personality Asta generally is cheerful and hyperactive. He tends to shout to express his thoughts and expresses his goals, regardless of other people's opinions, as seen when he expressed his goal on becoming a Magic Emperor during the Magic Knights entrance exam, where he tells other people who disagree with him to be quiet. His strong tenacity interests Yami Sukehiro enough to recruit him into his ranks. His strong determination also leads him to have a strong will to never give up and keep standing during a harsh battle, as acknowledged by Magna Swing. Because of his upbringing at the Forsaken region, Asta frequently receives harsh opinions and insults from almost everyone he meets. This makes Asta have a slightly sarcastic nature as he tries to defend himself. But, having received harsh opinions from others, Asta has developed an immunity to them as he could easily brush them off without getting overly annoyed. However, Asta is still annoyed when others deeply insult his comrades; he will not hesitate to confront them as he tries to defend his friends. Asta also has a very strong sense of justice, which is shown during his fight against Heath Grice, as he believes that everyone deserves to be protected. It is also not limited to only his comrades but his enemies as well, as noted when he asks his fellow squadmates to take the unconscious Mars along with them while the dungeon is collapsing. He argues that their mission is only to explore a dungeon as they are not ordered to kill any enemies. Therefore, Asta seems to see the positive side of everyone and never takes an insult too seriously, as seen when he still befriends both Yuno and Noelle Silva even after both given him harsh opinions. His open, friendly and non judgmental attitude and indomitable will and stubborness has earned him the respect of almost everyone he meets, even nobles such as Klaus and Fuegoleon Vermillion. It has also earned him the affection of numerous girls, though due to having his heart set on sister lily he is largely ignorant of this fact. Battle Prowess Magic *'Anti Magic': Asta uses this unique energy to nullify magic. After the Witch Queen uses her blood to remove the limits on Asta's Anti Magic, he learns to channel the energy throughout his body and attain a form where Anti Magic courses through him and covers part of his body. Called , this form is drawn to strong magic and greatly increases his strength and speed while clearing his mind of all doubts and extraneous thoughts and improving his focus and clarity of mind, and additionally granting him the ability to fly. To activate the form Asta must stand still and concentrate on circulating the energy, which leaves him open to attack. Additionally, the physical exhaustion of using the form limits Asta's usage to only twice each day, although he can push for a third. Bull Thrust.png|link=Bull Thrust|Bull Thrust Black Meteorite.png|link=Black Meteorite|Black Meteorite Black Hurricane.png|link=Black Hurricane|Black Hurricane Abilities *'Expert Swordsman': Asta displays the ability to wield a sword, although still only at a level in which he swings it only in his opponent's direction and with the addition of his second sword's different shape and abilities, his tactical usage of his swords has improved. After having been trained by Fanzell Kruger, Asta's swordsmanship has improved. Mirror Slash.png|link=Mirrors Slash|Mirrors Slash *'Enhanced Strength': Asta possesses a high level of physical strength, able to do a thousand single-handed handstand push-ups, to swing his sword single-handedly, and to punch holes in rock walls with no injury to himself. Asta can swing his swords with inhuman force, able to damage powerful magic-wielding opponents. *'Enhanced Speed': Asta is capable of moving in an above-average speed, which causes William Vangeance to think that he has used magic to aid himself. *'Enhanced Durability': Asta possesses a high durability, as seen when he is able to keep standing up, despite receiving numerous attacks from Heath. He is even able to emerge from Licht's attempted cave-in relatively unharmed alongside Yami. *'Enhanced Instinct': Asta possesses a heightened level of instinct, as demonstrated when he can unconsciously move his body in the best way to defend himself. *'Ki': A principle originating from Yami's homeland, this allows Asta to use a sixth sense and to perceive and react to unseen attacks and people. *'Indomitable Will': His exceptionally strong willpower allows him to never give up, no matter how tough or impossible the situation is. Even when losing the use of both of his hands, he determinedly refused to surrender. When facing his inner Demon, Asta was able to overcome its temptation. Later, he even temporarily resisted the control of the overwhelmingly powerful Witch Queen's Puppet Bloodflow. His stubbornness is a huge inspiration for people around him, constantly pushing them beyond their own limits. *'Charisma: '''Asta has shown to be incredibly charismatic, his actions and words routinely rallying his friends and allies even in the most desperate situations. He is also extremely articulate, creating inspiring speeches and constantly turning his opponents words against them. *'Keen Intellect:' Despite his hyperactive and headstrong nature, Asta has shown to be intelligent and thoughtful in his own right. He understands many situations he finds himself in and can be tactical when needed such as cutting out curses with his swords and thinking of different tactics in battle. Equipment *'Grimoire: Asta wields a five-leaf clover grimoire, which he receives during his fight with Revchi. The grimoire is tattered and covered in dirt, a black five-leaf clover insignia at the center of its front cover. This clover symbol is largely unseen due to the dirt covering it, making most (including Asta) assume that the grimoire possesses unusual magic but is otherwise ordinary. Asta is able to summon a sword from it, which he uses for his Anti Magic. His grimoire used to be a four-leaf clover grimoire that belonged to Licht. *Demon-Slayer Sword: Asta's first sword can cut spells with its edges and deflect them with the flat of the blade. *Demon-Dweller Sword: Asta's second sword can cut spells with its edges, much like the Demon-Slayer Sword. It can also borrow the magic from the people around him, thereby increasing the force and range of his attacks. Besides Licht, only Asta can wield this sword because he possesses no mana, as other mages would not be able to use any magic while in contact with the sword and would have their mana reserves depleted. *'''Demon-Ruin Sword: Asta's third sword can cut spells with its edges, much like his other two swords. It can also absorb and remove the effects of spells and negate Reincarnation Magic. Asta Grimoire.png|Asta's grimoire Asta wielding anti magic weapons.png|link=Anti Magic Weapon|Asta wielding both, the Demon-Slayer Sword and the Demon-Dweller Sword. Licht's third sword.png|Demon-Ruin sword Fights Events Relationships Yuno Yuno is Asta foster brother and main rival. They grew up at Hage Village like great friends. Both of them are aiming for the title of Magic Emperor. Noelle Silva Noelle is Asta's squadmate in the Black Bulls. At first she despised him of his low status, until after he save her and comments on how amazing her magic is. Soon after he became the first commoner she's ever acknowledged and her attitude towards him changes. As the story progresses she develops strong feelings for him but is reluctant to express it (although he doesn't notice). She blasts away him every time he either says or does something stupid. Asta himself considers her a close friend as they tend to spend the most time together of the black bulls and end up fighting in battles together most often. Lily Aquaria Asta has repeatedly proposed to marry her, often several times at once, which she has flat denied just as many times despite his insistence prompting her to use Magic at times to draw a line. Mimosa Vermillion Asta considers her a friend despite being in a different squad but is oblivious to her romantic feelings toward him. Rebecca Scarlet Despite an awkward first meeting Asta and Rebecca become fast friends after bonding over their experiences with their siblings. Asta sees Rebecca as a close friend and he enjoys spending time with her and her siblings though like the other girls he is oblivious to her romantic feelings toward him. Notable Quotes * * * * * Initial Concepts Asta initial concept full body.png|Full Body Asta initial concept expressions.png|Expressions Asta initial concept personalities.png|Movements and Personalities Trivia *Asta's favorite person is Sister Lily. *Asta has a many similarities with Nero, one of the main characters of the Devil May Cry series: **Both are orphans with an unknown past; **Both characters have blond hair (ash in Asta, white in Nero); **Both have similar personality: young, daring, impulsive and noisy (Nero during the battle, Asta almost always), but at the same time smart and with enormous willpower; **Both are in love with a girl associated with the church (Asta - in Sister Lily, Nero - in Kyrie) **Both have a mysterious connection with demons; **Both use swords with demonic power (Asta - the three Demon-Slayer swords, Nero - Yamato); **Both have demon form (Black Asta and Devil Trigger, respectively); **When using the demon form, Asta becomes a demon only partially, which resembles the situation of Nero, whose right hand became demonic on a permanent basis; **In a number of episodes, a demon appears behind Asty’s back, which refers to Nero's Devil Trigger, when activated a demonic image appeared behind the young man’s back, repeating his movements; **Asta's Anti-Bird bears the name Nero because of the black color (similar to Nero of the Devil Can Cry, who was named so because of the black blanket, in which he was wrapped on the orphanage's steps) *Question Brigade Rankings: **Asta is the eleventh smartest Black Bull. **Asta is the second most muscular character. **Asta is the fifth worst singer. *Asta ranked first in the first and second popularity polls. **In the VIZ popularity polls, Asta ranked second in the first and second. References Navigation es:Asta fr:Asta id:Asta pt-br:Asta ru:Астер Category:Featured articles Category:Peasants